


Salmon Ladder

by awareslaura



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fighting, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareslaura/pseuds/awareslaura
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Cegan version of the 'Salmon Ladder'  scene in Arrow.





	Salmon Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Tumblr request weekend. Here's the link to the scene that inspired the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoBVZqBahUI

The dark room echoed with broken grunts and thuds, the solitary figure lost in a haze of rage that Negan only knew too well. The kid had a good punch, only failing slightly where his absent eye knocked his perception. He was gettin’ better, landing hits closer to where he actually wanted them. His aim, which was already better than some of the fuckers here, was damn near perfect now. Unrivaled satisfaction rolled through him at the knowledge that he’d been right about Carl, he really was a fuckin’ badass. That deadly combination of untamed youth and a penchant for reckless violence drew Negan in like a moth to a flame. 

Ever since the teen had unexpectedly turned up at the Sanctuary a few weeks ago Negan had been unable to leave him alone. He’d watched over every training session he’d instructed his men to give him, piercing eyes taking in every single thing Carl did. He was a natural at everything his men put to him, even with one eye he managed to hold his own against them. Taking every punch that landed, retaliating with his own punishing blow. He was small but he damn well knew how to move, ducking blows, using his stature to dart out of danger before throwing himself back in. Negan wondered whether he’d had any training before or if it was instinct from however many years Carl had been out with the walkers. 

Either way Negan quickly decided to step in and take over his training personally, Carl’s talent couldn’t be wasted on those pathetic losers that he’d taken in off the street. As much as he tried to damn well deny it, those sessions rapidly became the highlight of his week, so much so that he decided to increase the session to once a day. He told Carl it was to get his muscles built up because the scrawny runt look was hurtin’ his eyes but it was strictly motivated by his selfish desire to see more of that untapped rage. It was so damn fun to play with, their sparring sessions never failed to get his pulse racing, blood soaring through his veins as he finally had an opponent he didn’t have to hold back with. Insults and threats passed between them, almost flirtatious in how they flowed into the air, each of them daring the other to go harder, hurt deeper. 

It was better than any damn foreplay he’d ever had. 

Each heated session had him practically running back to his wives, fucking whichever one happened to be available and willing at the time. Images of Carl’s flushed face, eyes sparkling with a dangerous glow, haunted his mind as he tried to lose himself in their wet heat, biting back Carl’s name when he came harder than he’d ever done before. 

It wasn't enough though, not nearly enough to sate the nearing unbearable tension that was slowly driving him crazy. He was almost certain he wasn’t the only one run down with it, Carl seemed to enjoy their little ‘game’ almost as much as he did. Negan hadn’t failed to notice the way his breath hitched whenever Negan stepped into him, lips almost touching that long, pale neck as he whispered instructions into his ear. It didn’t escape him that Carl seemed to have more difficulty focusing whenever he taught him a move that required Negan to be close, he’d always lean into the feather-like touches that Negan didn’t really need to give but couldn’t resist teasing soft skin. 

Something had to change or he was gonna have to get more wives in, they were already complaining about his sudden increase in appetite or maybe they just realised that he wasn’t thinkin’ about them when they were together. Which was how he found himself alone in his personal gym with Carl. 

He’d given him the key to the place when he’d outgrown the equipment in the general gym, the fact that the windowless, stone room gave them more privacy when they trained together was just an added perk. It was one of the first rooms he’d put together when he got the place up and running, he needed a place to blow off steam when his wives weren’t enough to burn off the excess energy. A frivolous indulgence given the state of things but he needed to keep his strength up if he was gonna keep bashin’ skulls in every weekend. Now he had another idea of blowin’ off some steam, one that involved a certain one-eyed teenager. 

“You gonna move onto somethin’ else or are ya just gonna punch the shit outta that all night?”

“Got something better for me to do then?” Carl said, pausing in his punches to face the man. 

Negan smirked “Think you can take it?”

“I can take anything you can dish out.” 

_ There _ was that attitude that Negan loved so damn much.  The air crackled between them, their eyes locked together, staring each other down. He took his time walking over to Carl,  shivering when he brushed past Carl on his way to a piece of equipment he hadn’t let him use yet. It had taken him  _ months _ to master the salmon ladder, even with his muscles it had been a struggle to push the bar up a notch, now it was time for Carl to give it a go. It was the perfect opportunity for Negan to finally gain the upper hand with the teen. “Ready to give the bad girl a go?”

Chin raised in a challenge Carl nodded at him. 

“Alright, so you all you gotta do is jump up, do a chin up, then with a nice fuckin’ flourish, push the bar up.” Negan demonstrated as he spoke, glad he’d discarded his jacket, he was sure Carl was gettin’ a nice fuckin’ look at his muscles through his white shirt. He  _ knew _ he looked good. 

“Yeah…” Carl cleared his throat. “Nuh-uh… no way am I doin’ that. I can’t even do a chin up.”  He turned to walk back to his punching bag, shaking his head.

He made it two steps before Negan caught him around the waist, pulling him back flush against his body. “Ah, ah, ah. You’re goin’ anywhere.” He stepped them back. “You said you can take  _ anything _ .” Negan felt the shiver run through Carl as he whispered that last word in his ear. Using the moment of distraction Negan hoisted him up, forcing him to grab the bars before he stepped away. Carl managed to pull himself into a small chin up before lowering himself to dangle freely. 

“Ok, ok, ok, now what?”

“Up and flourish.” Never one to resit the dramatics, he gave a flourish of his own as he spoke before watching eagerly to see what Carl could do, adding. “If you can get back up with those fuckin’ scrawny arms of yours.”

It was fun watching him struggle, the scowl remained on his face as he tried to pull himself up. No doubt mentally forcing himself to keep going despite the fact that it was increasingly obvious that he couldn’t get back him. Being the helpful gent that he was Negan offered him a hand getting down.

“No, I’m great, brilliant even. Just working up to it.” Carl stubbornly protested. 

Negan almost let him get away with it, enjoying the free view that he had of Carl’s body. He was small but there was muscle under there, he was definitely somethin’ worth lookin’ at. His dick seemed to agree with him, twitching every time a new sliver of skin was exposed to him. “You sure ‘bout that?”

“No dammit. Help me down.”

Negan swaggered closer, letting his teeth show as he grinned at him. “Admit that I won.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna do this now?”

“Of course.” He grin got wider as Carl’s face flushed all the more. “Admit it.”

“Fine. You win.” He gritted out. 

Even a small victory like that had him glowing with satisfaction. “Music to my goddamn ears. C’mon princess. I’m all here to rescue you.” He could practically wrap his hands around the teens waist, he hardly weighed anything. Still, Negan pulled him closer, allowing Carl’s body to drag down his as he made his descent. It was a delightful torment feelin’ that young body against his, it had his prick perkin’ up with more than a small interest. Their eyes met as Carl made his way down, their lips hardly inches away from each other, Negan felt small puffs of air against his. It would be too easy to kiss him then, just a small tilt of his head then he could reach forward and finally taste him. The moment broke when Carl’s feet hit the floor, almost immediately he stepped out of Negan’s hands, turning away from the man. For a moment Negan wondered if he’d read him wrong, maybe Carl wasn’t interested in him, until his mind helpfully reminded him that it wasn’t a damn gun in his pocket that Negan had felt when their hips were flush against each other. The teen was  _ more _ than interested, clearly he just needed a little push. 

“At least I did one.” Carl’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Eh half.” Just because his dick was hard it didn’t mean he was gonna go easy on him. 

“Half?!”

“I basically did all the fuckin’ work for you on that one.” Negan’s eyes dragged up and down Carl’s body as he spoke, as much as he liked the view of the damn near  _ perfect  _ ass, he couldn’t really seduce him from behind. 

“Fine half. Still it’s...y’know half.” His breath caught, words stuttering as he turned and they finally locked eyes again. Negan could see he was just as aroused as he was, eyes glazed, pupils wide. He was damn  _ ready _ . “Half is great… next time it’ll...um...be a who-“ Negan interrupted him with a swift kiss, hardly brushing them together but it was enough to send his heart rate rocketing. He wanted Carl to be the one to get things going properly. He wanted to see him give in and just  _ take  _ whatever he damn well wanted from him. There was a dark side to him just waiting to spring out. Negan pulled back, smirking when he saw Carl’s lips trail after his own. That blue eye found his when he realised Negan wasn’t going to kiss him again. Negan’s eyes made the game clear, it was Carl’s turn. He wasn’t expecting Carl to take his damn time about it, teasing him with that pink tongue of his that peeked out to lick his lips. Just as Negan was about to throw him down and chase after that tongue with his own, Carl stepped up, bringing his hands to Negan’s neck drawing him down. This time their lips met with a ferocity that was just so  _ them.  _ Like with everything they seemed to do, it was a fight, a battle for dominance that neither would win. Weeks of tension exploded into the kiss, teeth and tongue clashing together as they tried to get their fill of each other. The need for air did nothing to hinder them, instead of breaking away Negan merely dragged Carl closer, tugging at his bottom lip. He smoothed his hands down from Carl’s waist to curl around his ass, squeezing the soft flesh hard, swallowing the moan that escaped Carl as it pushed their hips together. 

He felt small hands desperately tug at his shirt, the kiss finally breaking to pull it over his head. Negan returned the favor stripped the teen of his shirt, the first touch of flesh on flesh almost had him spilling in his pants like a fuckin’ virgin. Time to speed this shit up. He hoisted the small frame up so he could lower them both to the floor. He even impressed himself when he managed to get them down there without any damage. Almost immediately he flipped them over, taking back control as he lowered his lips down for another punishing kiss. His mouth unrelenting as he tried to undo the teen as much as he was. Hot hands explored his chest, scratching over his skin in a way that had Negan grinding his dick into Carl’s hips,  _ anything  _ to ease the painful need surging inside him. 

Negan hardly noticed when Carl’s soft moans turned into small whines, too busy marking that pale neck that had been enticing him for so long. He  _ did _ notice when the grip on his hair turned painful. A clearly frustrated groan left Carl’s lips before Negan was roughly pushed off him, landing on his back by Carl’s side. Almost immediately Carl was on him, straddling his waist, dick shoved more firmly against him as those moans resumed their light, satisfied tone. The impressive show of strength had Negan harder than a fucking rock, the sight of that hot body undulating on top of him just the icing on the fuckin’ cake. 

Carl’s movements were clumsy and awkward, almost animalistic in how he followed his body’s need. Raw lust slammed into Negan when he realised that Carl probably hadn’t done this before, a prideful pleasure filled him at the thought of being the first to see him like this. All flushed and debauched, lost in a pleasure that only had one outlet. His hands reached out to grab slim hips, guiding the needy thrusts in a way he knew would give him the most pleasure. He knew he’d done it right when those plump lips formed the perfect ‘O’. 

“Ohgod _ yes _ ...yesyes.” Carl rode him harder, shamelessly grinding himself down onto Negan’s hardness. It still wasn’t  _ enough. _

Negan watched as Carl fumbled with his jeans, jealously filling him when Carl’s cock fell it of it’s constraints, his own throbbed painfully against the metal zipper of his jeans. Broken gasps fell out of the teens lips, the heat became almost stifling when he lowered himself down, chests flush together, the hair on Negan’s scratched perfectly against his nipples adding to the pleasure that almost overwhelmed Carl. 

Negan did his best to help him, ignoring Carl’s angry protest when he pushed his hips away long enough to free his own cock. Without missing a beat his pushed his hands under Carl’s waistband grabbing his bare ass, slotting their hips together so their dicks dragged against each other. Pre-cum slicked their way, the feel of Carl bare against him was  _ perfect.  _ Carl’s moans reached a fevered pitch, hips getting more erratic despite Negan’s guidance. “Negan...ohgodohgod... _ Negan _ ...fuck me...ohgodyes...please.” Imagines of rolling him over and slamming himself into that tight heat pushed him all the closer to the edge. He decided to up the game, just as Carl brought his hips tight against Negan again he pushed his finger down, putting just a smidge of pressure against his untouched hole. 

Carl’s body immediately tensed, going still as the damn burst inside of him. He gasped and clutched at Negan as his climax overwhelmed him, nails scratched at his shoulders as he tried to ground himself. The almost heavenly look on his face his Negan growling into his neck, thrusting his hips up flush against Carl as the release he’d been so desperately longing for overtook him. 

Carl’s body went limp on top on his, hips still twitching slightly against his own. Hot breath panted against his ear, he swore he could almost feel Carl’s pounding heart against his chest. He indulged in the warm body on top of him, stroking down his sides to help calm him down. Now that the desperation had passed he could finally enjoy exploring the smooth skin that shivered under his touch. 

Eventually Carl’s body shifted on top of him, head pulling back to look him in the eye. A devilish look on his face, teeth biting down as he looked him over, almost contemplating him.

Negan could see it in his eyes, felt it in the now insistent shifting of his hips, damn boy was gettin’ ready for round two. He matched the smug smirk on Carl’s face with his own, if he was ready for more than he’d damn well give it to him. 

  
  



End file.
